The kiss that should have never happened
by xtrek
Summary: Alternative ending to mysticerzengel's Destined Fate chapter 14. Renji decides to wake up his sleeping beauty Ichigo. With a kiss of course. For more info please read the notes inside.


**Title:** The kiss that should have never happened  
**Author:** xtrek  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** This oneshot can stand alone but will make more sense if you've read Destined Fate up to chapter 14. This story ends with a short glimpse into chapter 15. Don't worry it's just a small paragraph that I altered to fit my storyline. Oh... and there might be some crack in here.  
**Word Count:** 1400  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach nor do I make any money with this. _Destined Fate_ and the small chimera Cabu belong to **mysticerzengel** and are used with permission.

**A/N:** This plotbunny clung to me very insistently and demanded to be written. This alternative ending to _**Destined Fate chapter 14**_ was written at the same time as **mysticerzengel's** chapter and is based on the idea that Renji desperately wants to wake up Ichigo. Fluff ensues. Have fun reading!

---

The kiss that should have never happened

---

Cabu chirped quietly. The look in Renji's eyes was so soft and a little concerned. Wherever Renji's thoughts were right now, he seemed totally focused on Ichigo. It was like his world had narrowed down to only include the teen. He was not paying attention to it anymore.

A small frown appeared on the redhead's face as if something had just crossed his mind. It took a few moments for it to relax back into its thoughtful softness again.

Cabu watched closely. Renji leant down, caressing Ichigo's face. He traced every line of his face like he wanted to reassure himself that the teen was still the same person he remembered.

That was frustrating to see. It had realized that there was some sort of deeper bond between the two. But did the redhead want to kiss the teen or did he not?

Should Cabu interrupt and stop him from doing so or should it push the man? For a sleeping person Ichigo sure managed to create a lot of chaos.

Before it could reach a decision Renji seemed to have come to a conclusion. He leaned in even closer to Ichigo and Cabu was anxiously watching his every move.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji was immensely relieved that Ichigo's condition had returned to normal. He had been worried out of his mind when he had realized that he couldn't feel Ichigo's reiatsu any longer. In his panic he had even called that unhelpful bastard Urahara. Maybe not that unhelpful in the end, as his advice had helped to calm Ichigo down, but what had he been implying when he suggested he should think of 'Sleeping Beauty'?

"_You don't know how to take a hint, do you Renji?"_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"_I told you before not to molest a sleeping Ichigo. Don't you think it would be much better for him to wake up sometime soon?"_

Zabimaru might be right for once. If Ichigo's condition worsened again he might not be able to help the sleeping teen. Suppressing your reiatsu like this could be deadly. He kept wondering what Ichigo must have gone through to have learnt to suppress his reiatsu even in his sleep. The impressions he had gotten from the black dimension made him think of it as a very hostile place.

Maybe it would be better to wake Ichigo up as Urahara had suggested. Even Hanatarou and Unohana had said that he should wake up soon. Perhaps he should give Ichigo a little nudge. The sooner Ichigo woke up, the better for him. The longer he thought about it, the more appealing the idea became. Absently he stroked Ichigo's face that he had come to like so very much.

"_You're doing it again, you know?"_

_Hmm… I know. You really think it's as easy as in 'Sleeping Beauty'? It sounds so stupid._

"_You'll never know if you don't try."_

_Well, I still think it's stupid._

"_Don't tell me you're not tempted the slightest bit to try it. Don't act like you would actually need an excuse to kiss the strawberry."_

_[[Renji didn't need to know that he himself wouldn't mind the substitute shinigami waking up. He longed to get out of Renji's head and see Zangetsu again. All of this needless one-step-forward-two-steps-backwards in his partner's relationship was driving him crazy. At least Zangetsu should be a voice of reason in all of this.]]_

Damn, Zabimaru knew him too well in the end. At least it wouldn't harm Ichigo to try it, even if it meant going along with the perverted suggestions of a certain meddling shop owner. Not that he couldn't see the appeal in those suggestions. And there was still the unsolved issue about the soul bond…

He decided to stop thinking about it and just do what he had wanted to do for so long now. To hell with worrying about Urahara and his dumb implications. He could do this and he would do it right.

Slowly he leaned forward until he was hovering right above Ichigo's handsome, sleeping face. He balanced himself with the hand he had placed right next to Ichigo's head. Ichigo was sleeping peacefully and looked absolutely kissable in his opinion.

He really has long eyelashes, Renji noticed absently. _My strawberry._

Finally not able to stall himself any longer, he took a deep breath and gathered all his determination.

His lips descended with careful precision and met the sleeping boy's own.

_Something seemed to fall in place. This was how it was supposed to be. It was right._

This was the moment he had been waiting for. He had longed to feel these lips again under his own. Soft and pliant. It would be even better if they weren't unresponsive but Renji already had trouble dealing with this sensual overload.

He kept the soft and gentle kiss for as long as he dared and couldn't hold back the little dissatisfied moan when their lips parted.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Ichigo's face he waited for any visible reaction.

His body had tensed up from the anticipation. Not that he would notice.

He was anxiously holding his breath and continued to stare at the sleeping teen.

He stared and stared but nothing happened.

His legs were starting to fall asleep from kneeling there motionlessly for so long.

_I told you this was stupid. I shouldn't have listened to that pervert Urahara. What was he thinking when he suggested this? This was just another of his genially dumb ideas._

"_So impatient."_

_Che. _

…

_You think I did something wrong?_

_[[Zabimaru couldn't keep from laughing softly.]] "I think you did well, just wait and you'll see."_

Zabimaru hadn't even finished his sentence when Ichigo's eyelids began to flutter.

Renji kept staring in amazement, unable to wrench his eyes away.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, looking straight into Renji's that where hovering just a few inches above him.

Ichigo blinked.

„Um... Hi, Ichigo! Slept well?" Renji tried not to launch himself at him and kiss him silly.

It had actually worked! Maybe, just maybe Urahara and Zabimaru had been right. He would never tell them of course, but for a short moment he was unendingly thankful. He would certainly die from embarrassment if he ever had to tell anyone about the exact circumstances Ichigo had woken up under, but for now it didn't matter. His strawberry was finally back.

Ichigo blinked again.

Renji stood up and stepped back from the bed, barely able to keep himself under control.

"You must be hungry. I'll get you something." Renji talked so quickly that Ichigo could not reply. Ichigo followed him with his eyes as he hurriedly left the room.

"Meow!" Cabu chirped happily and nuzzled Ichigo.

"Morning, Cabu..." Ichigo's voice was rough and weak. He started at the sound of his voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_You're a c__oward." _

_Hey! He needs food as soon as possible._

Renji took the prepared soup out of the fridge and heated up a portion in the microwave.

" _You can't just avoid him, Renji."_

_Zabimaru, he just woke up._

"_Yes, because you kissed him if I need to remind you."_

_Argh... What am I supposed to do? Confess my undying love for him right after he finally woke up after all that he has been through?_

"_That might be a place to start."_

_I can't believe you're saying this. Shouldn't you... you know, try to discourage me from being with him?_

"_You think I should? Remember what you read in the book then. Looks like even the fur ball is being smarter about this than you are."_

_You mean, having a soul bond with Ichigo?_

"_Yes, finally I'm getting through to you."_

Renji mumbled something unintelligible and got the now warm soup from the microwave.

_I'll think about it, ok? I don't think we're ready to talk about any of this yet. And he really needs to eat something first._

"_Just make sure you don't forget, lovebird."_

_I'll kill you one day, you know?_

"_I can't wait to see you try."_

Renji stomped up the stairs that would lead him back to Ichigo's room.

He needed to do this step by step, he thought. Zabimaru should just shut up and stop meddling constantly. He would work through this mess for Ichigo's sake.

Nudging the door open with his foot, he re-entered Ichigo's room and declared with a flourish:

"Here's your soup, sleeping beauty!"

That only caused Ichigo to gape at him and doubt his sanity.

THE END


End file.
